Nerd to Beauty
by Belisaria69
Summary: Kagome is a nerd. But that all changes before the start of senior year. Lets see whats to happen to Kagome. Some OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Like ok I'm doing an actual story now. So be amazed (hopefully) by my amazing creative skills.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!

* * *

RING 

A hand pops out from under the covers.

RING, RING, RING

The hand picks up the clock and throws it into a wall. The girl then kicks the cover off of her and puts on her big rimmed glasses that had white tape and duck tape in the middle and on the sides(what did u think she was going to be beautiful). The said girl walks to her bathroom and takes a shower (I am not going into detail). She comes out and put on a black worn-out skirt and a big gray shirt. Her hair is in two pigtails.

"KAGOME!!!" said a voice.

"YES MOTHER" said the girl we now know as Kagome.

"COME AND EAT!!" said Kagome's mom.

Kagome ran down stairs to the kitchen and saw her favorite pancakes. She hurried and greedily ate the pancakes. Kagome then remembered she was supposed to go to sango's house. So Kagome ran to the door to put her Mary Janes on (Mary Janes are old school shoes).

"Kagome where are you going?"

"I'm going to Sangos mom."

"Ok have fun."

Kagome ran out the door and down the shrine steps. Then started to walk to Sangos while on the way people was giggling and pointing. Names "ugmug" and "geek" were being said. Kagome just walked with her head down in shame. When she was in elementary and Jr. High people always made fun of her. She just wanted them to all shut up. But there was this one boy who stood out. His name was Sesshomaru Tashio but he wasn't nice he was the one who bullied her every single day.

" Ah, look at what we have here."

Speak of the devil.

" What do you want Sesshomaru"

" Aww. What's wrong Ugome."

"You and your entire existences."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I ummmm."

"You what?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone."

"Is little Kagome scared." He said in a teasing voice.

"Just leave me alone."

"How about. No."

"Fine you jerk."

Kagome then runs down the street with tears in her eyes (A/N pathetic I know.) Kagome kept running until she reached a big house somewhat like a mansion but smaller. She walked up the steps and rung the doorbell.

"Who is it?" said the voice behind the door.

"It's Kagome."

Someone opens the door.

"Hola Chica."

"Hey Sango. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you tell me to come over so early?"

"Because." She said with a glint in her eyes.

"Because what?"

"YOUR GETTING A MAKE OVER!!!"

* * *

TBC

Please review. Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews I really appearicated. Now for chapter two.

* * *

Last Chapter 

"YOU'RE GETTING A MAKE-OVER!!!"

Chapter 2

"WHAT!?"

"You're getting a make-over."

"I don't need one."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Ok. Then tell me when was the last time you had a boyfriend."

"I never had one."

"Well that proves my point."

"Fine I'll get the damn make-over."

"Good."

Sango then goes to get her coat and puts a bunch of money I her pocket. Kagome and Sango walk to Sango's new red Porsche. Then they drive to the mall.

"Sango do I have to?"

"Yes Kagome you do."

"Ok."

Sango walks into a spa. She then tells the person at the desk her name and what she's there for.

"Ahh. Ms. Tasuki, we have been expecting you." Says the host with a smile.

"Ok. Come on Kags."

Kagome walks in nervous and terrified.

"Ok. Lets get started." Says the hostess when an evil glint.

"Sango, what are they going to do to me?"

"I'll talk to you later Kags." She says while leaving.

"SANGO!! SANGO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!! SANGO!!!" Kagome yelled.

The beauty helpers or tortures as she would like to call them, pushes and strapped her into a chair. Then they pulled out their supplies.

"This is only going to hurt a bit." Says one of the people.

"Don't lie to her." Says a females voice

"Whatever."

All of sudden they lay her back and puts hot wax over her eyebrows. Then paper goes over them begin patted, then being ripped away hard.

"SON OF A BITCH!!" came Kagome's voice through out the mall.

"Lets see what's next?"

"Since we are doing waxing we should do bikini, legs, arms, and armpits."

"WHAT!! No way are you giving me a bikini wax."

"Yes we are."

"Boys keep her down."

Two big men cam and held her down tightly. Then a big pot of wax came out. Kagome watched in horror as they put it on a brush. All she was thinking was 'I'm going to kill u Sango!' they put the wax one her bikini line, and then put the paper on there. All you hear is a death-defining scream.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT HURT!!!"

"Time for the legs."

Before Kagome knew it her legs were being waxed one by one it was done. Her legs got extremely numb. Also her arms and armpits were getting done so her body was numb.

"Ok, time for the hair."

They took Kagome's pigtails out and took her to the sink. They put a perm and relaxer into her hair. After a while they put red highlights into her head.

"Now we need to get rid of those hideous glasses."

"We need clear contacts over here now."

Kagome put in her contacts with ease.

"Beautiful darling."

"Now. For the make-up"

"Oh god." Says Kagome in a scared voice.

They applied every make-up that she needed. Which wasn't much but she did need some. So they applied eyeliner, lip gloss, eye shadow, and a little blush.

"Ok. Last but not least clothes."

They pulled out a red tube top shirt, a black mini skirt, and black high-heeled boots. Kagome went in and changed into the clothes that they gave her. When she came out Sango was back and the team was out waiting for her. When they saw her they gasped.

"Wow. Kags you look hot." Says Sango amazed.

"We did an awesome job." Says the leader of the team.

"Yup." Chorused the whole team.

"Come on Kags I got more outfits for you but now we have to get home."

"What time is it?"

"12 am"

"Wow. I took that long."

"Yeah. So come on your sleeping over my house. Remember school is tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Thanks guys."

"Anytime Ms. Tasuki."

"I also thank you guys." Says Kgome.

"Your welcome Kagome."

Sango and the new and improved Kagome leave the mall and heads back to Sangos house. On the way, and while they were sleeping Kagome keeps on thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

Next Chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Thanks to those who reviewed on my first chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! I said it would be up the next day but I had a little family problem. But anyways I got the chapter. Gomen to all the people that were waiting. Well if there were people waiting. On to the story. And if you review and say my grammar sucks. NEWSFLASH: I KNOW THIS ALREADY!!!!!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

* * *

"I also thank you guys." Says Kagome.

"Your welcome Kagome."

Sango and the new and improved Kagome leave the mall and heads back to Sango's house. On the way to her house, and when they were sleeping Kagome keeps on thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

**CHAPTER: 3: New and Improved Kagome a.k.a Sapphire**

* * *

Waking up in the morning at Sango's house. Kagome felt like a new person. Going to the bathroom to take a shower, she looks into the mirror. Seeing a person she never saw before she gasped.

"Wow, who knew I could look this hot?" she said to herself.

"No one did until I decided to help you out." Says Sango as she walked into the bathroom.

"Thank you for everything San. It means a lot to me."

"Your welcome. Now lets get ready to have a good time today and show everyone the new you. Plus, I have a gift for you when we get outside."

Turning to get in the shower, she started washing. After 15 minutes she got out and start to dry off. Going back into Sangos' room, she started to lotion down with baby oil and baby lotion. Seeing an outfit on the bed she gasped again. There on the bed was a red tube top with the words "Li'l Angel" on the breast part, next was black leather pants with chains one the sides, last but not least was black knee length boots. Putting on the outfit she looked in the mirror again.

"HOLY SHIT!!!! I AM HOT!!!" she yelled amazed at what she saw.

"Yeah we all know now. Big mouth." Said San

"Oh sorry" Kagome said sheepishly.

"Now come on, time for your gift."

Following after Sango. Kagome took the time to she what she was wearing. Seeing the same outfit that she had on, she sighed. Getting lead downstairs she made her way to the kitchen. Grabbing a SunnyD, she made her way outside. She saw Sango standing over a wrapped item.

"Turn around Kagome."

Turning around Kagome heard a sheet coming off of something.

"Ok turn back around"

Turning around again she gasped again. In front of her was a motorcycle. It was red and black with sliver dragons on the sides.

"I knew that you loved motorcycles and I saw you customize one so I took the design and made it real. And I know you know how to ride one. So why not give you this as a back to school gift. Well, what do you think?"

"It's wow. I never think anyone will do something like this for me. Thank you San."

"No problem. Now I know you don't want people knowing it's you before they have to. So what do you want me to call you?"

"How about Sapphire?"

"Okay Sapphire it is."

Getting on her bike and Sango getting on hers', they sped off to school. Deciding on racing to school, they raced past red lights. Taking shortcuts Sapphire arrived first. Pulling up seconds afterward Sango was next. Getting up off her bike Kags walked over to her.

" I win."

"You cheated."

"How?"

"You took shortcuts I didn't know."

"Oh well not my fault."

Walking to the entrance they saw everyone was looking at Kagome. Smiling Kagome kept walking past people. That was until someone grabbed her arm. The person was pulling her toward him and his group. Seeing long silky sliver hair, and gold cold eyes she knew exactly who it was.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"What's your name?"

"Sapphire. And yours'?"

"Tashio. Sesshomaru Tashio."

"Well see you around Tashio."

"Call me Sesshomaru."

"Well later Sess."

Walking toward her homeroom she stopped at her locker. Seeing another sliver haired boy there, she smiled knowing it was Inuyasha. She was opening up her locker when he said something.

"Who are you? This isn't your locker." Inuyasha said in a gruff voice

"I'm Sapphire. And this is my friend Kagome's locker. She told to get something out of it. Who are you?"

"Inuyasha Takashi."

"Any relation to that Tashio boy?"

"Yeah, unfortunately he's my half brother."

"Pity."

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

Grabbing all her thing out her locker, she turned to leave.

"See you around Inu-kun."

"Later, Sapphire."

Taking out her new roster she looked to see what classes she had.

_**Homeroom: Mr. Myoga: Room 314**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Period: English 4 Honors: Ms. Haruno: Room 214**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Period: Japanese History Honors: Mr. Li: Room 309**_

_**4**__**th**__** Period: Calculus 1 Honors: Mr. Inugami: Room 317**_

_**5**__**th**__** Period: Free Period**_

_**6**__**th**__** Period: Computer Science Honors: Mr. Uchiha: Room 220**_

_**7**__**th**__** Period: Lunch**_

_**8**__**th**__** Period: Spanish 4 Honors: Ms. Hyuga: Room 110**_

"Oh great all honors classes yippy for me."

Going into her Homeroom, she gasps.

* * *

I wonder what happened to her.

Review and find out

Ja Ne!


	4. AN

This is not a chapter. I'm sorry. But this addresses a review that I got.

Ok I understand where you're coming from. I read the story all the time. If you read my profile you will find out that my favorite colors are red and black. Next off I know the name Sapphire seems to come from it but it didn't. I thought of it this morning. I wasn't even thinking about that damn story. So don't go telling me that I was coping when you don't know shit. And there's a reason behind the name Sapphire in this story. Which is all complicated and I will explain in later chapters. But I mean don't, DO NOT get my shit mixed up with someone else's. And if you going to leave a damn comment like that at least leave your email address so I don't have to make this so everyone can read it.

Now to everyone that commented thank you. I appreciated.

Ja Ne!

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey people!! I thank you all for your fantastic and supportive reviews. And to those people who gave me inspiration. I thank you all. I also want to give a shout-out to a great writer Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner. Now for what you all been waiting for my new chapter!

* * *

She looked into the room and gasped. The room was filled with everyone that teased her. And only one of her friends was there. Her name was Rin Tashio. She was the little sister of Sesshomaru. Rin was five foot three inches with black her and brown eyes. Kagome sighed as she walked into the room. 'This is going to be a long day.' She thought. Walking past the teacher she stopped when the teacher addressed her.

"Who are you?" asked the teacher politely.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Sapphire."

"I'm sorry but you're not on me roll sheet."

"Oh they must not have changed it yet. My name I use to go by is Kagome."

"Kagome. As in Kagome Higurashi?" asked a boy with long brown hair that was in a ponytail with pale blue eyes. Kagome identified him as Kouga.

"Yes. It's me Kouga."

"Impossible. That can't be Ugome." Sneered a girl that looked somewhat like her. Except she was sluttish.

"Yes dear sister. It's me."

"Finally you decide to make yourself look beautiful. Even if you can't look as hot as me."

"Yeah she doesn't look like you. She looks way better." Yelled a boy with black hair braided into a long low braid with blue eyes. She knew him as Bankotsu.

"Yeah. Whatever. Teach can I take my seat? Or is there anything else you need to ask me?" Sapphire said in a bored tone.

"Yes. But you can't sit in your old seat. So take a seat next to…hmm lets see…ah there we go…next to Sesshomaru," said the teacher smirking.

"Sure why not make my life a living hell why don't ya." Sapphire said in a sarcastic tone.

"Aww how can it be a living hell sitting next to the hottest person in school?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You just answered your own question dickhead." She said as she sneered at him.

"How cute wittle Kagome is still sore about past offenses." He teased.

"I am not. And it's Sapphire now."

"No it's not your name hasn't been changed yet." Said kikyo who was in front of her.

"Actually it has. Yesterday mom went and changed it while I was away."

"Whatever your still a nerd." Stated Kikyo

"And you're still a hoe. And I don't mean the gardening tool." She said coolly

"Bitch we can take this outside!!!" yelled Kikyo.

"Fine. I'll see you at 3 o'clock."

"Fine." Huffed Kikyo.

After that altercation, the class started. As always Sapphire took notes even thou she knew all about today's lesson. During class she kept on feeling someone looking at her. She turned to see Sesshomaru.

'So he's the one looking at me' thought Sapphire.

Sesshomaru notices that she's looking back winks at her. Sapphire just sticks up her middle finger.

"Fuck you." She mouthed silently.

"When?" He mouthed back smirking.

"Never bastard" Sapphire mouth again turning back to the teacher.

Twenty minutes passed and class was over. Going to her locker she saw Inuyasha there again.

"Hi." She said cheerfully

"What's up? Have you seen Kagome?"

"Actually Inuyasha I have something to tell you."

"What's that Sapphire?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm Kagome"

"What! No way…Wait how do I know your really Kagome?" he said.

"You still sleep with that baby blanket?" asked Sapphire smirking.

"How do you know about my blanket? Only Kagome knows about that! So that means…." yelled Inuyasha.

Sapphire just gave him the "Duh" look.

"KAGOME!!!!" he yelled again picking her up.

"Yeah Inu it's me"

"You look totally different. And hot"

"Thanks." She said as she blushed

Then the bell ranged.

"See ya after school Sapphire."

"Bye Inu."

End of chapter.

* * *

I'm soo sorry if it's short and that I took sooo long. I was extra busy. But there you go. Oh and I'll try to update soon! Ja! 


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm finally back to update the story. School and moving has been keeping me busy. I'm now in my senior year, in my last semester. So now I finally have time to update like mad. With your reviews that is. Now on to the chapter before y'all kill me.

* * *

Chapter 5: What!? Two Fights!!!!!

* * *

The rest of the day continued like that. The teachers would sit her next to Sesshomaru, hoping that he would piss her off or make her cry. He had succeeded in pissing her off. Sesshomaru would constantly harass her. Make sexually comments. Then there was Bankotsu. Bankotsu never paid attention to her. Now that she looked different, he wants her to be his girlfriend. At least the day was almost over and she could go home. But for right now she was stuck at lunch.

"Sapphire, I can't believe how much attention you're getting." squealed Sango.

"I know and it's annoying." She said in a tired and annoyed voice.

"But come on! You finally have Sesshomaru and Bankotsu's attention…in a positive way." Sango said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, but it's because of how I look now. I want them to like me for me."

They sit down and start to eat their lunch. Hearing people around her whispering, it started to wear on her nerves.

"Will you all just shut the fuck up!!" she screamed.

"But Kagome, sweetheart, we're just talking about how wonderful you look." said Jakotsu.

"Whatever, asshole, leave her alone you bastards." Inuyasha said sitting down across from Sapphire.

"Thanks Inu-"

"Shut up Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said standing at the head of the table.

"Go away bastard, before I kick your ass." Inuyasha said standing up.

"As if you could, so let's put it to a test, in the gym 3'o clock after school." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Alright, I'll be there." Inuyasha stated looking him dead in the eyes.

"Great. Two fights after school. What a great day this is turning out to be." Sapphire said sarcastically getting up and walking away.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey peeps! This is the next chapter!!! I'm so happy about the reviews, favorite story, and author adds. You guys are the best. You all are boosting my ego. I couldn't ask for better readers. I love you all. I was told to add more detail to my chapters, and I will. The last one was just to get it out there and update. But now it's time for chapter 6!!!

Chapter 6: Dancing!

Leaving the cafeteria, Sapphire went to her dance class. Contrary to popular belief, Sapphire was a great dancer. She just never showed it. Sapphire always hated being the center of attention. Seeing that she had 20 minutes before class started she wanted to try out a new routine.

Changing into the new dance outfit Sango bought her made her smile. She absolutely loved it. It was a very short red skirt with black biker shorts under it. It was also paired with a black camisole.

Going over to the stereo she decided to hook her iPod up to it. Flicking through the songs she found the one that she wanted. Smiling again, she pressed play. "Dirty" by Christina Aguilera started playing.

**Ah, dirrty (dirrty)**

**Filthy (filthy)**

**Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)**

**Too dirrty to clean my act up**

**If you ain't dirrty**

**You ain't here to party (woo!)**

Moving to stand in the center of the room, she started to sway her hips to the beat. She loved when the music was playing. It made her feel like she was by herself in her own little world.

**Ladies (move)**

**Gentlemen (move)**

**Somebody ring the alarm**

**A fire on the roof**

**Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) **

**Uh- Lemme loose**

While dancing and drowning herself in the music, she never noticed the 2 people looking at her with lustful eyes.

**Oh, I'm overdue**

**Give me some room**

**I'm comin through**

**Paid my dues**

**In the mood**

**Me and the girls gonna shake the room**

**DJ's spinning (show your hands)**

**Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)**

**I need that, uh, to get me off**

**Sweat until my clothes come off**

"Damn, look at those legs. They look like they could go on for miles. They're flawless." One of the figures said as he stared at her with his dark blue eyes.

"Yeah, but as you know I'm a breast and ass man." Said the other figure as his eyes gleamed in the shadows.

**It's explosive; speakers are pumping (oh)**

**Still jumping, six in the morning**

**Table dancing, glasses are smashing (oh)**

**No question, time for some action**

**Temperature's up (can you feel it)**

**About to erupt**

**Gonna get my girls**

**Get your boys**

**Gonna make some noise**

**Wanna get rowdy**

**Gonna get a little unruly**

**Get it fired up in a hurry**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time that I came to start the party**

**Sweat dripping over my body**

**Dancing getting just a little naughty**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time for my arrival**

**Ah, heat is up**

**So ladies, fellas**

**Drop your cups**

**Body's hot**

**Front to back**

**Now move your ass**

**I like that**

"I heard that she likes both of us. Are you willing to share for a while? You know until she knows which one of us she likes more."

"Sure, Bankotsu, why not. That seems like the right thing to do, but note this, I don't like to share. I'm not good at sharing, and you are now my rival." The second figure said to the now identified Bankotsu.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Sesshomaru. Now, I'm gonna go join our lady in her dance before class starts." Bankotsu said with a smirk.

**Tight hip huggers (low for sure)**

**Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)**

**I need that, uh, to get me off**

**Sweat until my clothes come off**

**Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)**

**We're still going, eight in the morning**

**There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)**

**Hot rocking, everyone's talking**

**Give all you got (give it to me)**

**Just hit the spot**

**Gonna get my girls**

**Get your boys**

**Gonna make some noise**

**Rowdy**

**Gonna get a little unruly**

**Get it fired up in a hurry**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time that I came to start the party**

**Ooh sweat dripping over my body**

**Dancing getting just a little naughty**

**Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)**

**It's about time for my arrival**

**Here it comes, it's the one**

**You've been waiting on**

**Get up, get it up**

**Yup, that's what's up**

**Giving just what you want**

**To the maximum**

**Uh oh, here we go (here we go)**

**What to do when the music starts to drop**

**That's when we take it to the parking lot**

**And I bet you somebody's gonna call the cops**

**Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)**

**Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...**

Smirking himself, Sesshomaru quickly pressed his pressure point in his neck before waltzing up behind her and pressing himself up against her. Seeing how her moves where sultry, he started grinding against her.

**Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show**

**I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove**

**My gear look like the bank got my money froze**

**For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll**

**Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)**

**If the media shine**

**I'm shining with both of the sleeves up**

**Yo Christina, better hop in here**

**My blocks live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)**

**The club is packed, the bar is filled**

**I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill**

**Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals**

**I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels**

**Throw it up**

**Baby it's brick city, you heard of that**

**We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac**

**Dogs let 'em out, women, let 'em in**

**It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking**

**Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)**

**Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)**

**Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time that I came to start the party (party)**

**Sweat dripping over my body (body)**

**Dancing getting just a little naughty**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time for my arrival**

**Rowdy**

**Gonna get a little unruly**

**(Ooh oh)**

**Get it fired up in a hurry**

**(Ooh oh)**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time that I came to start the party**

**Ooh sweat dripping over my body**

**Dancing getting just a little naughty**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time for my arrival**

**Rowdy**

**Gonna get a little unruly**

**Get it fired up in a hurry**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time that I came to start the party**

**Sweat dripping over my body**

**Dance and getting just a little naughty**

**Wanna get dirrty**

**It's about time for my arrival**

**Uh, what**

Feeling someone move behind her, she kept on dancing because soon the bell was going to ring anyway. Grinding back against him she smiled because she could feel his hard on. Turning around, with her eyes closed, she faced him and started dancing with him that way. Taking a whiff of his cologne, she knew who it was. Pushing away from him, and walked to the stereo to get her iPod.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" she asked as she wiped the sweat off.

"Nothing, I was watching you dance and I wanted to join in. You're a pretty good dancer. "He said looking at her. The lust was still gleaming brightly and devilishly in his eyes.

"Whatever. Don't you have a class to go to?" just as she asked this the bell rung.

"Yeah, and this is it. I transferred over." Sesshomaru said smirking as her jaw dropped.

"How, you have music class then dance. Are you stalking me?" Sapphire asked looking at him glaring.

"No, cause stalking is illegal. Bankotsu and I are just trying to keep an eye on the one that we want." His voice becoming stoic as people come into the room and Bankotsu finally gets up.

"You…and Bankotsu? I thought…" she said stopping in her tracks as she started to think.

"Yes, love. We want you, and as you know well enough we always get what we want." Bankotsu said coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, lightly caressing her stomach.

She stopped in her tracks as her breathing began to labor. Just the thought of Bankotsu being so close to her made her want to faint. Right now, she absolutely loved the feeling of his hands. **THEY WERE PERFECT!** Sesshomaru watched on as he saw her enjoying his rivals touch. His eye began to twitch. Bankotsu looked over her shoulder, smirking and winking at him looking smug.

"Bankotsu, I do believe we have to get ready for our audition if we actually want to be in this class." Looking at Sapphire, he smiled (AN: *swoon*)" We need a female stand in. The teacher agreed that you would be it. All you're going to have to do is follow our lead and the beat."

"What about if I don't want to, I have no say in this matter?" she said huffing.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and placed his mouth closely to her ear.

"You'll like it. You did love dancing with me, right? So it will be fine." His breath fanned against her cheek as she felt him place a kissed there. Feeling on cloud nine she just nodded her head and blushed.

"Mr. Tashio and Mr. Hyama, are you ready for your audition?" Mrs. Fujitaka asked as she came into the dance hall.

"Yes/Yeah." Sesshomaru and Bankotsu said at the same time.

Going over to the stereo, Sesshomaru hooked up his iPod Touch and flicked through songs as Bankotsu cleared the floor to give them enough room. Coming to the right song, he pressed play. "Take You Down" by Chris Brown played.

**Here we are all alone in this room (oh)**

**And girl i know where to start and what we gonna do (yeah)**

**I'll take my time we'll be all night girl**

**So get ready babe I got plans for me and you (oh oh oh ooh)**

**It ain't my first time but babygirl we can pretend,**

**Hey lets bump and grind girl tonight we'll never end**

Sesshomaru grabbed Sapphire and started slow dancing with her. Lifting up her arm, he slid his fingers down her arm, and side lightly. Sighing softly, she turned around and faced him.

**Let me take u down**

**I really wanna take u down **

**And show you what I'm about **

**Can I take you now **

**Your body body oohh**

**Your body body up and down**

**So don't stop girl get it**

**Quit playin wit it**

**Can't wait no more**

**I wanna take u down**

**I really wanna take u down **

**Take u down, yeah**

**Pretty girl let's take it off in this room**

**noo time to waste girl you know what we came to do ( oh oh oh ooh)**

**We got all night to try to get it right girl**

**I hope you're ready, hope you're ready, hope you're ready**

**I hope you're ready babe **

**Cause here we go you know how we do (oooh)**

**It ain't my first time but babygirl we can pretend,**

**Hey lets bump and grind girl tonight it never ends**

Bankotsu took over and grabbed her arm pulling her into him. They started to dirty dance with each other. They came close to kissing a couple of times.

**Let me take u down**

**I really wanna take u down **

**And show you what I'm about **

**Can I take you now **

**Your body body oohh**

**Your body body up and down**

**So don't stop girl get it**

**Quit playin wit it**

**Can't wait no more (I can't wait no more)**

**I wanna take u down**

**It ain't my first time but babygirl we can pretend,**

**Hey lets bump and grind girl tonight we'll never end**

**Let me take u down**

**I really wanna take u down **

**And show you what I'm about **

**Can I take you now **

**Your body body oohh**

**Your body body up and down**

**So don't stop girl get it**

**Quit playin wit it**

**Can't wait no more (I can't wait no mre)**

**I wanna take u down**

**I really wanna take u down (I really wanna take u down)**

**Take u down, yeah**

**Ooooo**

**Freakin' oh baby, like a pro baby and i bet that you (I bet you ooh)**

**Thinkin' oh baby, like you grown baby**

**So what you wanna do (what you wanna)**

**I'm gonna take it down baby nice and slow**

**So bring it let's goooo babaaaayyy (babaaaaayyy babaaaayyy)**

**Yea yea yea babaaaayyy (babaaaaayyy babaaaayyy)**

**(Come on baby)**

**Come on baby, come on baby**

**Let me take u down**

**I really wanna take u down **

**And show you what I'm about **

**Can I take you now **

**Your body body oohh**

**Your body body up and down (yae, yea, yea, yea)**

**So don't stop girl get it**

**Quit playin wit it**

**Can't wait no more (I can't wait no mre)**

**I wanna take u down**

**I really wanna take u down (I really wanna take u down)**

**Take u down, yeah (I said I wanna take u down)**

By the end of the song they were dancing in a sandwich with each other with Sapphire in the middle. It turned out to be one of the sexiest dances the classes has seen.

"Bravo and Brava! Sapphire these are now your partners. You three are wonderful together" said Mrs. Fujitaka enthusiastically.

"Great. Just effin great." Sapphire said sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 7

Yo, people I have been having major writers block. Moreover, I am super busy. I am a senior in high school now and I have a lot of work to complete before I graduate. I cannot seem to come up with something for this chapter. So let us see how it turns out. (3/10/10)

Chapter 7

Sapphire couldn't believe what her teacher had just said to her. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu are going to be her dance partner. What kind of crack was her teacher smoking? Class had just ended and she was on her way out the door. Sapphire had an early dismissal. She had to go home and talk to her mother. It was going to be a long evening. Going out the door she, completely forgot that she was suppose to fight Kikyo. Not that she really cared in the first place.

On her way to her bike, Sapphire spotted to figures standing next to it. Walking up to them, she wanted to know what their problems were. She hated having people next to one of her designs. Even though she just got the bike today, she loved it as if it was her own child. Stepping closer she saw that the two figures were the same people that were just occupying her mind.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru and Bankotsu?" Sapphire asked. You could hear the venom dripping from her voice.

She watched them as they smirked at her. She had to admit that it was dead sexy. She liked the both of them. She liked the both of them but she did not know if they knew it or not. However, if they did, Sango was going to be in a world of trouble.

Looking at her, they both wonder where she was going. School wasn't over and it wasn't like her to ditch class. Moreover, she had a fight scheduled for after school and both of them wanted to watch it.

"You do know that school's almost over right?" Bankotsu asked looking at her. Well, he really wasn't looking at her per say. He was really just looking at her body.

'And what a lovely body it is.' he thought.

Sapphire shudder, she could feel a dark, lustful aura coming from him. Usually, Bankotsu was one of a light purple aura. Now, it is a dark purple. Maybe it was because of the lust. However, it was, without a doubt, starting to scare her.

Sesshomaru was watching intently. He saw her as she flinched away. He started smirking internally. He knew now that Bankotsu did not stand a chance. His arousal was so thick and heavy that even a human would be able to smell it. Plus, his aura was probably scaring her too. Sapphire was a miko. Sesshomaru knew that she could sense these types of things. He also knew that there was something else that she was hiding he just didn't know what.

Walking up to her, Sesshomaru put his arm around her waist. Looking at her, he smiled. He actually smiled. He hoped to dazzle her, and dazzle her did he. She looked back at him stunned.

"Don't worry, I have that effect on a lot of women?" he said to her with a cocky grin on his face.

Just that line had snapped her out of her trance. How could a person so sexy be so cocky? Sad thing is, Sapphire knew that he didn't get it from his father. Inutashio or Inupapa, as she likes to call him, is hilarious with a tad bit of cockiness.

"Whatever, Sesshomaru. Now like I said what do you want? I have a lot of places to get to." Sapphire said stubbornly.

She didn't want to talk to them. They held everything up. Her mother was expecting her soon. Moreover, if she were not home her mother would have her head. In addition, she had to move her stuff out soon so she could move into her new apartment.

"Well, school's almost over, so we were wondering why you were ditching when you only have to more hours to go." Bankotsu said, feeling a little pissed off because of how close Sesshomaru was to her.

"It's none of your business." She said putting her hand on her hips, and doing a slight neck roll. While doing that Sesshomaru took in account of how her hair moved. It was a beautiful shade of black with a dark blue tint.

"Actually, it is our business." Bankotsu stated smugly as his eyes continued to roam her body. (AN: I love Bank but I have to make him seem like a creeper/rapist)

"Oh really? How so?" she asked curiously. Sapphire did not like how this was going. She knew something bad was going to happen.

"We plan to court you, love." Sesshomaru said. You could hear the possessiveness in his voice. That there made her panties go damp slightly.

"We? As in both of you? I think not." She said shaking her head back and forth.

"Okay, how about this. You choose one of us that you would like to court." Bankotsu said with a cocky grin.

"Okay, fine. Let me have tonight to think over it and I will pick tomorrow." she said swinging her leg over her bike.

"That's fine. Oh, don't you have a fight today?" Sesshomaru said quickly reminding her.

'Shit, mother is going to be pissed.' Sapphire thought.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Previously on Nerd to Beauty*

"We plan to court you, love." Sesshomaru said. You could hear the possessiveness in his voice. That there made her panties go damp slightly.

"We? As in both of you? I think not." She said shaking her head back and forth.

"Okay, how about this. You choose one of us that you would like to court." Bankotsu said with a cocky grin.

"Okay, fine. Let me have tonight to think over it and I will pick tomorrow." she said swinging her leg over her bike.

"That's fine. Oh, don't you have a fight today?" Sesshomaru said quickly reminding her.

'Shit, mother is going to be pissed.' Sapphire thought.

*Currently*

"Well, Kikyo will have to wait. My mother said that she had something important to tell me and I can't miss that for anyone." Sapphire said to them as she started up her bike.

"Hmm, ok. See you later, sweetheart. Can't wait until you pick me." Bankotsu said with a wink.

"Yes, see you tomorrow Sapphire." Sesshomaru said. He then put that sexy smirk on his face.

"Whatever." she said rolling her eyes at them.

Riding out of the parking lot, Sapphire had a lot of things going through her head. She didn't want to date either one of them. After the attention she got today she wanted to stay single and keep her opinions open.

"Boys" she mumbled as she started to speed up more.

Sure, Sesshomaru was one of the hottest guys in school, and he was the future Lord of the West but that's all he got going for him. He really is just a very cocky and arrogant dog. Pun intended.

Bankotsu, he's devilish. With his long black hair and deep purple eyes, it's hard to resist him. But he also had to be in control of something. Truthfully, Sapphire loved to be the dominate one. One day soon, she planned on getting a tattoo of a paw print and the words Alpha Bitch under it.

Sighing, she pulled up to the shrine. She wondered what her mother had to tell her. It sounded so serious when she told her the other day. Sapphire wondered if it was about her dad. Or maybe she was adopted and Kikyo wasn't really her twin. The latter didn't sound so bad in her opinion. Not being Kikyo's twin would be awesome.

Walking up the shrine steps, she pulled out her keys. Going into the house see saw her mother waiting for her. Her mother just motioned for her to sit in front of her. Sitting down, Sapphire waited for her to say something.

"Sapphire, it's about time that I tell you that I'm not your real mother. Kikyo is not your real sister." Rina said with her head bowed.

'Didn't I think this would happen. I knew there was a possibility she wasn't my twin.' Sapphire thought as she ran her hand through her hair.

"So, who is my father?"

"Akito Tashiharo."

'Why does this name sound so familiar. Wait, isn't that…'

"Isn't he the Lord of the Southern land?"

"Yes, and you are his heir."

"But, I look nothing like him."

"Well you were put under a concealment spell when you was a baby. It was to make you look like Kikyo. Would you like me to remove it?" Rina asked her.

"Yeah."

Rina waved her hand. Sapphire automatically felt the concealment come off. She ran to her room to find out what she looked like. When she got to her full length mirror she gasped at what she saw.

Her complexion was darker, she was light tan. Her eyes changed with the light. They were either light blue or light purple. Her lips where pouty and full. She could feel her fangs digging into them. Her eyes were almond shaped with thick eyelashes.

Her cheek bones were higher. Her eyebrows looked permanently arched. Her breast were fuller, perky, and defiantly bigger. Her ass got bigger too. Her hair grew to the back of her knees and was a raven black with blue streaks. One her face was 3 dark blue stripes on her cheeks and a crescent moon with a star on her forehead. Her ears were a little bit pointed also.

Too sum it all up, she was drop dead sexy. Sapphire was so busy that she didn't even hear Souta come in.

"KAGOME! Did you hear? LeBron James signed with the Miami Heat. This is bull. He should've went to the Chicago Bulls. Kago…wait a minute! You're not Kagome! MOM!"

* * *

A/N:

Update next week sometime.


	10. Chapter 9

Here's the deal guys. I'm going to try and update like crazy for the next 2 weeks. I have college coming up so I am uber busy. But, I will try because I love you guys so much. Please review though. I write better with reviews. I appreciate the story and author favorites, alerts. But, reviews make the world go round!

Chapter 9

*Previously on Nerd to Beauty*

Her cheek bones were higher. Her eyebrows looked permanently arched. Her breast were fuller, perky, and defiantly bigger. Her ass got bigger too. Her hair grew to the back of her knees and was a raven black with blue streaks. One her face was 3 dark blue stripes on her cheeks and a crescent moon with a star on her forehead. Her ears were a little bit pointed also.

Too sum it all up, she was drop dead sexy. Sapphire was so busy that she didn't even hear Souta come in.

"KAGOME! Did you hear? LeBron James signed with the Miami Heat. This is bull. He should've went to the Chicago Bulls. Kago…wait a minute! You're not Kagome! MOM!"

*Currently*

Hurried footsteps could be heard in the shrine. Rina ran up the steps as fast as she could. Running to where she heard the yell, she grabbed Souta.

"Souta, honey, what's wrong? Why are you screaming?" she asked shaking him slightly due to the adrenalin rush.

"Who is she? Where's Kagome? WHERE'S MY SISTER?" Souta yelled outraged as he pointed at Sapphire.

Sapphire turned and looked at Souta. She had tears forming in her eyes. Even her own little brother didn't recognize her. She didn't think she looked that different.

"Souta, that is Kagome. She's just different now."

"No, it's not Kagome. I refuse to believe that."

Sapphire let the tears fall. Rina saw this and lead Souta out the room. Taking Souta downstairs, she started to explain everything to him.

Meanwhile, Sapphire was crying her eyes out. She figured that if he didn't recognize her, he wouldn't want anything to do with her. If that happened, then there would be nothing left for her here. Kikyo is a bitch and a hater. Souta wouldn't want her. Her mother will want her to go fulfill her destiny.

Shaking her head, she decided to pack her. She did this at demon speed so no one will know what's going on. Putting all her essentials and sentimental items in her duffel bag, she started writing a note for Souta and her mom.

Changing her clothes, she put on a tight black tank top and black cargo pants. Pulling a baggy black hoodie over her head, she smiled slightly. Sitting on her bed, she pulled on combat boots and tied her long hair into a bun.

Putting the duffel bag on her shoulder, she got ready to jump out the window. Lifting up the hood, she made it so it was covering her face and she jumped. Walking, she knew where her father's mansion was. Of course, it would be with the other lords.

The Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western lords lived together in a gated community. This was freaking great, if you asked Sapphire. Note her sarcasm. The lords weren't so bad. Hell, they're kind of funny. It's their kids that have the issues.

Let's start from the beginning. The Northern lord, Kiba, he has two daughters. Their names are Ayame and Luna. They are wolf demons. Ayame is hyper with a huge temper. She has a even bigger crush. Her crush is on Koga. Luna is Ayame six year old little sister. There's nothing you can say about her. She's just a kid.

The Southern lord, my dad, has two daughters and one son (not including me). We are a weird mix of demon. A mix of cat and dog. His daughters are 14 and 15. Their names are Amu and Mikki. Amu is 15 and is very shy. She likes to play as if she's spicy and cool. Mikki is 14 and very intelligent. She is also a very good artist. My dad's son, or my brother, is actually my twin. Since, I'm the heir, I believe that I am the oldest. His name is Akito. He's calm, cool, and collected. Just don't make him mad.

Next is the Eastern lord, Naraku. He has the weirdest bunch of kids. Naraku has three daughters and two sons. His daughters names are Kagura, Kanna, and Yura. They are triplets. Kagura and Yura are both the same. They're sluts and they hangout with Kikyo. Kanna is different. She's quite and a loner. She's shorter than the other two. Hakudoshi and Bankotsu are his sons. They are twins and polar opposites. Hakudoshi is more like Kanna. You already know how Bankotsu is. We don't even know what type of demon they are.

Last of course is the Western lord, Inu-tashio. His sons are Sesshomaru and InuYasha. You know all about those two. InuYasha is Sapphires' other best friend. He helped her through everything. Sesshomaru, of course is the male that is pursuing Sapphire. You already know this but, they are sliver dog demons.

While Sapphire thought about this, she noticed that she arrived at the gate. Not feeling up to dealing with the guards, she jumped over it. Running, she headed south of the area. Keeping stealthy, she didn't want anyone to notice her yet. Reaching the Southern property, there was another gate. This time, there was no jumping. The gate was too high. Taking off her duffel bag, she slid it through first. Next, she slid her body through. Being part cat had it's perks you know. Grabbing her bag, she walked to the front door.

Taking a deep breathe, she knocked. After awhile the door opened to reveal…

A/N:

Review and I'll continue. I want at least 15.


	11. Chapter 10

THANKS GUYS! YOU GAVE ME MORE THAN 15 REVIEWS! SO, HERE'S A 1 PAGE LONGER CHAPTER! SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! COLLEGE IS SO HECTIC!

Chapter 10

*Previously on Nerd to Beauty*

While Sapphire thought about this, she noticed that she arrived at the gate. Not feeling up to dealing with the guards, she jumped over it. Running, she headed south of the area. Keeping stealthy, she didn't want anyone to notice her yet. Reaching the Southern property, there was another gate. This time, there was no jumping. The gate was too high. Taking off her duffel bag, she slid it through first. Next, she slides her body through. Being part cat had its perks you know. Grabbing her bag, she walked to the front door.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked. After awhile the door opened to reveal…

*Currently*

Taking a deep breath, she knocked. After a while the door opened to reveal…the maid!

"Yes, how may I help you?" the old maid asked kindly.

"I'm here to see, the Southern Lord ma'am." Sapphire says politely.

"Ah, yes. You must be who he was waiting for. Please come in, leave your stuff by the door. Someone will be by to take it to your room."

Stepping into the mansion, Sapphire put down her duffel bag. After putting it down, she raised her head. Inside the mansion was so beautiful. The foyer was a black and gold scheme. There was a winding staircase and a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Follow me, please. My name is Kaede, I am the head maid in the household."

Sapphire followed her up the steps and down the hall. She kept on looking around, seeing a lot of rooms as she went. Soon enough, Kaede stopped in front of a door.

"This is the Lord's study. He's waiting for you inside." Kaede said nodding.

"Thank you, ma'am, I really appreciate it."

Sapphire let out a very deep sigh. She was very hesitant to knock on the door. Pulling off her hood, she took a deep breath. Raising her hand to knock, she heard a deep voice come from the other side of the door.

"Just come in here already." the deep baritone voice demanded.

Opening the door, she walked inside. The room was spacious. There were a lot of books covering the wall. Walking in further, she was a plush black carpet and a sofa against the wall. The color scheme of the room was nicely done. The walls were a nice light blue while the carpet was black. The room was amazing.

"So, you're the assassin that's they sent me? Pretty small aren't you?" Akito said startling her out of her observation.

"No, I am not sir." Sapphire said as she looked down. The hood was covering her face even more.

"Oh? Then who are you?" He asked as he looked at her with a piercing stare.

"My name is Sapphire and I believe that I am your daughter."

"Oh, really who is your mother?"

"Rina, Rina Higurashi."

"Ah, so you must be Sapphire. Can you please take off your hood? I would love to see what you look like?"

Sighing, she nodded. Removing her hood, she kept her head down. Sapphire didn't want him to see what see looked liked. He might not want her and that would break her heart. She doesn't want to go back to her old home. It would be great if she could live with her brother and sisters.

"Can you lift your head up and look at me?" He asked softly

Akito POV (Cause you know you want it)

As she lifted her head up, I looked slightly in awe. She looked so much like my eldest child. She had raven black hair with blue streaks. Sapphire also had a heart shaped face. This girl looked so much like his eldest child. She was gorgeous.

"So, you really are my child." I say to her as I smile.

"Yes, for that's what I have been told." Sapphire said as she kept her down.

"Can you please lift up your head?"

Nodding, she lifted up her head. Sapphire opened up her eyes and looked at me. I found myself looking into the startling light blue. She looked so much like my dead mate it was scary. There were three dark blue stripes on her cheeks and the families crest on her forehead. As I said before, she was gorgeous.

"Kaede, can you come here for a second?

Not a moment later, Kaede walked into my study.

"Kaede, can you tell the kids to come here? Then can you set up a room for my daughter here?" I ask her as my gaze stays on Sapphire.

"How long do they have, my lord?" Kaede asked with a smile.

"30 seconds."

Kaede nodded and went to get my children. I wonder how my children will take this. It might get very dangerous. My kids are known for have a temper. I hope everything goes well because Sapphire is my heir.

I sigh and massage the bridge of my nose. 'I'm going to have a headache when all of this is over. I can feel it.'

Not even ten seconds later, my kids are in front of me with their noses stuck up in the air. I narrow my eyes at this. They know better than to act that way in front of guest. Seeing my glare, Amu and Mikki flinch a little and fix their faces. Haru decided that he wanted to be disobedient.

"Haru, Amu, and Mikki, this is Sapphire. She is your sister." When I looked back at Sapphire I saw that she had put her head back down. Sighing again, I shook my head.

Back to regular P.O.V

Haru, Amu, and Mikki looked at her. Feeling someone's eyes on her she looked up. Mikki squealed and rushed to hug her.

"I always wanted an older sister." Mikki said as she hugged her, smiling brightly.

"You do have an older sister, Mikki." Amu said pouting

"You don't count Amu." Mikki said as she stuck her tongue out Amu, still clinging onto Sapphire.

A throat cleared, and everyone looked at Haru.

"Welcome to the family imouto." Haru said smiling slightly.

Rubbing his hand across the back of his head, Akito smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, son, Sapphire is not only your sister. But your, twin. And I'm not really sure whose older? I will check with the hospital to make sure." Akito said as he looked back and forth between the two of them.

"My twin, eh? Well I can't say that I'm not surprised. I always wanted a twin." Haru said smiling. It was not a light smile either. It was a full on smile, showing fangs and all.

It seems that Haru and she was more dog demon then Amu and Mikki. Tilting her head at Haru, she smiled showing a fang.

"Really? Well, I heard nothing but great things about you at school. So, I'm proud to be called your sister."

"You heard of me at school? I don't ever remember hearing about or seeing you before today."

"Well, I use to go by the name Kagome Higurashi. I was the school's nerd."

It was then that Amu decided that she wanted to say something.

"You're that Kagome? The one that Sesshomaru-sama and Bankotsu are fighting for? Amu asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, that would be me."

It was then that Mikki looked up at her, with her blue eyes shining. Haru looked at her with a smirking face. Akito smiled at her and wanted to pull her into a hug,

"I'm so glad that you are getting involved with your betrothed." Akito said happiness coating his voice.

"Wait…who is my betrothed?" Sapphire asked nervously.

"Sesshomaru, of course."

"WHAT?" Sapphire screamed

A/N: I'll try to update soon. I hope that you understand that freshman year is going by fast. So that mean it's hard. I'm a nursing major. So, yeah. I was also upset at a review that I got. That's why it took me so long too.


	12. Rewrite

Hey guys!

Hello everyone! I am sorry that you haven't heard from me in 3 years. School has been hectic. I have changed my major from nursing to English. So now I am actually studying to become a professional writer. Then, I transferred to a different school in this past spring semester. I also have a fulltime/part-time job. It is an 11pm-7am shift. I just haven't had the time to write. It is not the fact that I have forgotten about my stories, I just became a reader. I am constantly reading other people's work and not working on mine. I will try to come up with a schedule so I can have weekly to bi-weekly updates. I am not going to abandon this story.

However, I will have to rewrite this story. I have become a better writer in the time that the last chapter of this story was posted. I hope to have all the chapters back to you in a timely manner.

Sincerely,

Mina or Dark Wolf Lotus Blossom


End file.
